Videopoker slot machine
|interactive = Yes |use = Gambling Stealing for money }} The Videopoker slot machine can be found in the corner of Pub Nappo. It is a different type of slot machine, as it has a CRT monitor wich the game will be played on unlike the "Markka-lama" found at Teimo's shop. The Reetipokka machine is based on Ray Pokeri. How to play videopoker There are three stages to the game. You are dealt 5 random cards by the game for you to view, you choose which cards to hold (keep), then the game swaps out any card you aren't holding with random ones. By the end of the 3rd stage you will either win or loose depending on the cards in your hand. Steps #Insert the desired amount of money in to the coin slot in the upper right corner of the machine. The amount of money that has been inserted inside the machine is shown in the first display ("Pelit"). The amount of money that is inserted in to the machine is the same as the current max bet value (covered in the next step). #Using the blue button near the bottom ("Panos"), decide the bet for the next spin (maximum of ). The current max bet is show in the corresponding "Panos" display. # Press the green button on the right ("Jako") to deal the first hand. # Use the five red buttons ("Lukitus") to choose which of the five cards will be held. You can choose to hold all, some, or none of the cards. # Press the green button ("Jako") again to shuffle new cards to replace the ones you did not hold. # At this point you will either win or lose. If you lost, the hand is over and you can go to step 3 to play again. # In case you won, you have the option to go for double-or-nothing: ## To double down, press the orange "Tuplaus" button. ## Your intention is to guess whether the topmost card of the deck is low (ace to six) or high (eight to king). Press the corresponding orange button to make the guess. ## The game will deal a random card. If you guessed wrong or the card is a seven, you lose the hand. Otherwise you've doubled your winnings from the hand, and you have the possibility to go for the double again. # Once you have decided to not double, you can either cash out your winnings with the yellow button ("Voiton Maksu") or play again by going to step 3. Winning hands The winning hands are mostly the same as any Poker game. Royal flush is the best possible hand, but you can win and double down with just a Two pair or Jacks above. The possible winning hands are, from best to worst (+ example): *'Royal flush' : Ace-King-Queen-Jack-10 of a single suit **A♣ - K♣ - Q♣ - J♣ - 10♣ *'Straight flush' : Five ascending of a single suit **4♥ - 5♥ - 6♥ - 7♥ - 8♥ *'Four of a kind' : Four of the same rank (number), any suit **10♦ - 10♣ - 10♦ - 10♥ *'Full house' : Three and Two of a single rank, any suit **4♣ - 4♦ - Q♥ - Q♦ - Q♣ *'Flush' : Five of a single suit, any rank **2♥ - 6♥ - 7♥ - 10♥ - K♥ *'Straight' : Five ascending, any suit **A♣ - 2♣ - 3♥ - 4♦ - 5♣ *'Three of a kind' : Three of the same rank, any suit **8♥ - 8♣ - 8♦ *'Two pairs' : Two pairs of the same rank, any suit **7♣ - 7♥ - 3♥ - 3♦ *'Jacks to Aces' : Two Aces, Jacks or above, any suit **Q♥ - Q♦ Trivia *If stolen prior to the update, it will spawn exactly where the old regular slot machine was left. That means you'll never be able to experience the greatness of videopoker without a new save or a save editor. *The videopoker machines were very popular amongst gamblers in Finland since their release in 1986 and people would often form long queues to be able to play some videopoker. *Before the Test branch, the machine in the pub was identical with the slot machine found in the shop. Category:Gameplay